Because video programs are long and viewers have limited time, it is useful to have snippets of a program that show some of the highlights. To be useful, the snippets of a program must be shorter than the actual program, and preferably contain some of the most interesting scenes from the video program. However, identifying the interesting scenes can be time consuming and the results can vary depending on who is evaluating the video program.